


Day 7: Making Snowmen ft. Lyrabon

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge [7]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Probably because that's how I spend my whole winter, Snow, Snowmen, Why do all of my winter stories involve someone being cold, Winter, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Lyra and Bon Bon have gone to the park, only to find that their favorite bench has been overtaken by the snow. Rather than let the snow be an obstacle, they work around it, spending their time making snowponies; or at least, that's what Bon Bon does. Lyra has a more outlandish design in mind for her own creation.(Part of my 25 Day Holiday OTP challenge. Will feature multiple ships from multiple fandoms. These will all be quickly-written, silly drabbles so please don't judge them too harshly. UwU)





	Day 7: Making Snowmen ft. Lyrabon

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this story made me so nostalgic for building snowmen when I was a wee little Pippi. At least Lyra and Bon Bon can live out my childhood for me through the power of gay pony fluff.

The snow was falling hard and heavy in the Ponyville park. Fillies and colts, some more carefully bundled than others, plowed through the frozen white expanse with wild abandon while their families watched from warmer, more secluded grounds. Ponyville’s residents had been no stranger to snowy weather, as it had been pouring down on top of their town all week, covering every last exposed surface it could reach.

Unfortunately for Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon, that meant their favorite park bench was covered in an immovable layer of frozen white. They’d each worn a hat and a scarf respectively, but they hadn’t clothed themselves enough for that discovery.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Bon Bon droned upon discovering the bench. Looking towards the sky and its endless drifting snowflakes, she sighed in frustration. “Guess our weekly visit to the park isn’t happening this time.”

“But we came all the way out here!” Lyra countered. “A little snow shouldn’t stop us!”

To prove her point, the unicorn determinedly trotted over and pulled herself onto the bench, assuming her signature outlandish pose and plopping her rump down right in the middle of the block of snow. She could only sit there for a few seconds before the overwhelming, numbing chill crept up through her body, slowly turning her face blue.

“Lyra?” Bon Bon questioned. “You’re turning blue, you need to get off of there.”

“I can’t,” Lyra managed. “My legs are frozen.”

Sighing but trotting over to help her, Bon Bon grabbed ahold of Lyra’s hoof and tugged her free of the snowy mass. The two ponies landed in a heap on the cold, solid ground, drawing a few looks from passerby.

Hissing at the continued contact of the cold on her body, Lyra scrambled to her hooves, pulling her fluffy hat tighter around her head. “Y-yeah, okay, n-no bench sitting today.”

“We may as well head home then,” Bon Bon grumbled unhappily as she rose up. She’d really been looking forward to spending a day at the park with Lyra like she always did.

“But this is our tradition!” Lyra insisted. “We’ve never missed a park day before! Just ‘cause it snowed a bit more than usual, that doesn’t mean we can’t stay here!”

“A bit?” Bon Bon scoffed, gesturing to the snow-drenched park. “There isn’t a speck of green in sight. What’s the point if we can’t sit on our bench? That’s the routine.”

Thinking hard for a few moments, Lyra’s gaze fell on a pair of young fillies building what appeared to be a snow fort in one of the park’s fields. Golden eyes lighting up as she found inspiration, she excitedly turned to Bon Bon and grabbed her by the shoulders.

“What if we did something other than our routine?” Lyra suggested. “We could take advantage of the snow and… I dunno, make snowponies or something!”

“Snowponies…?” Bon Bon repeated. “I…haven’t done that since I was a filly.”

“It’ll be fun!” Lyra grabbed her friend by the hoof and pulled her onto one of the snow-caked fields.

Now resigned to participating in the snowy activity, Bon Bon just let herself be dragged along. It took Lyra a minute to locate the best spot for snowpony building, eventually settling on a spot at the bottom of a hill piled with mounds of fresh, moldable snow. Lyra immediately set to gathering some of the snow between her hoofs, rolling it into a round shape.

Though Bon Bon pretended to make a fuss, huffing and rolling her eyes, she couldn’t help but smile. They may not be able to sit on their bench, but that wasn’t really what mattered. So long as she was with Lyra, Bon Bon would have a great time.

Getting into the spirit of the activity, Bon Bon began building four pillars of packed snow for her snowpony’s legs. Getting them to stand up straight was a constant battle against the snow’s own weight, but she got the hang of it after a while. Occasionally she would throw a glance towards Lyra’s progress, befuddled by the unicorn’s technique. Lyra was using her magic to levitate and shape the snow (which Bon Bon thought was a _totally_ unfair advantage to have), but instead of making legs, she was making a large sphere.

Shaking her head and leaving Lyra to her sphere-making, Bon Bon moved on to carefully balancing a heap of cylindrical snow atop her pillars for the snowpony’s torso. The legs held, though they were a bit shaky, so she made sure to shave off as much of the torso as she could manage. Meanwhile, Lyra was making _another_ sphere on her own side, this one slightly smaller.

The most delicate part of the snowpony was definitely the head. Only when her ovular bundle of snow was balanced on one end of the torso did she feel that her creation was secure enough for her to mold the face. She formed a snout, indentations for eyes, and two pointy ears. This time when she turned to check on Lyra’s progress, she was even more confused. Lyra had stacked her two spheres atop each other and was now levitating an even smaller third sphere on top. It looked more like a stack of ice cream dollops than a snowpony.

Chalking it up to her friend taking some major creative liberties, Bon Bon refocused on her own snow sculpture. Normally coal was used for the eyes, but since they hadn’t expected to be making snowponies when they left for the park, neither of them had brought any. Bon Bon managed to improvise by digging through the surrounding snow for a couple of rocks, as well as a small tree branch for the tail. Her hooves went numb in the process, but she thought it was quite worth it once she’d attached the stones to her snowpony’s face. She even found a few extra pebbles in her hunt and went to hand them to Lyra.

“I found some extra rocks if you want them,” Bon Bon offered as she approached, her stare drawn towards the vertical spheres.

“Sweet, thanks!” Lyra happily accepted the extra rocks, immediately pressing them into the surface of the topmost sphere.

Bon Bon still couldn’t help but stare at the bizarre tower, which now had two sticks protruding from either side of its middle sphere. Even weirder, Lyra was using the pebbles to make two eyes and a smile on the highest sphere.

“Um, Lyra…” Bon Bon started out. “What…exactly…is this?”

“My snowman!” Lyra replied in a chipper voice, smushing the final pebble into place in the facial pattern.

It hit Bon Bon then like a snowball to the face. “Your…snow _man_.”

“Yeah, my snowman!” Lyra beamed, standing proudly beside her creation. “I read about it in one of my books about humans. It’s a lot easier to make than a snowpony, anyways.”

Bon Bon should have known this had something to do with her friend’s near unhealthy obsession with the myths of humankind. She was surprised she hadn’t made the connection sooner.

“It’s just missing one thing…” Lyra trailed off, squinting at her snowman. “The picture in the book had a snowman with a scarf on.”  
Lyra’s eyes darted to the green scarf around Bon Bon’s neck. The cream earth pony reflexively reached up to protect her garment, the only thing shielding her from the cold.

“Could you maybe make a donation?” Lyra innocently asked.

The word “no” was primed and ready in Bon Bon’s throat, but as she looked into Lyra’s pleading eyes, something fuzzy inside of her said, _whatever, it’s Hearth’s Warming season._ Slowly untying and pulling off her scarf, she handed it over to her friend.

Brimming with gratitude, Lyra gladly accepted the scarf and draped it around her snowman’s neck. Bon Bon could already feel the wind nipping harshly at her own neck, but the joy radiating from Lyra was worth the stinging air.

“Yours looks really good too,” Lyra commented, peering at the snowpony. “Oh! Here!”

Activating her horn with a golden pulse of magic, Lyra lifted her hat right off her head and gingerly set it down on top of Bon Bon’s snowpony. Though Bon Bon would have deemed any addition to her creation unnecessary, she had to admit that the hat looked great on it.

“Thanks, Lyra,” Bon Bon managed through faintly chattering teeth. “But now…we’re both gonna freeze out here.”

Apparently, Lyra hadn’t thought of that. “Oh, um…” Glancing between their snowy creations, Lyra perked up. “I can fix that too!”

The unicorn sidled up beside Bon Bon and pressed herself right against her. Although a little surprised by Lyra’s solution, Bon Bon didn’t resist it at all, leaning as close to her friend as she dared. It was nice, just the two of them being this near. Sitting on that park bench had never brought them as close as this before, physically or emotionally.

Face heating up when she realized what their huddling might look like, Bon Bon coughed into the snowy air but didn’t budge from Lyra’s side. Lyra didn’t appear to have any qualms at all, nestling closer against Bon Bon’s side and nudging at her curly mane. Despite herself, Bon Bon felt content and returned the nuzzling.

The two ponies remained pressed together for the rest of their day in the park, even after they’d retrieved their scarf and hat. They didn’t separate on their walk back home later either, and somehow both of them knew they were likely to stay close like this for the foreseeable future too.

_Thus ends the seventh day of Christmas._


End file.
